After the Robot Bees
by Rubi Brooks
Summary: A fanfiction surrounding the characters of Sollux, Nepeta, and Equius. It's a romance story with a horrible plot! Yay.


_(Just a note, this sucks real bad and I'm probably not going to finish it. x3 Oh, darn my brain at 3:30 in the morning. Auugh I suck at typing troll quirks except for a few. Too bad other trolls won't appear much in the story since ther isn't much need for them. Basically all the romance that happened in the veil still happened in this alternate universe, but the trolls never met the kids and sgrub/sburb never happened. There are going to be multiple ships in this, the biggest revolving around Sollux and Equius toggling around in redrom and blackrom. There will even be moments when Equius and Nepeta's friendship falls apart when she decides to auspicetice between them, at least, that's what I'm planning if I ever bother to complete this thing. Silly Nepeta, it's Kanaya's job to auspicetice everyone. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's chapter one, enjoy, I guess. Another thing, if you have a question feel free to ask in a review.)_

Clouds covered a bit of the harsh Alternian sun outside. A few trolls were creeping out of hives and gardening, chatting, digging, running around, or just bickering with one another. A couple of older trolls were outside the communal hive stem in which resided one Sollux Captor, fighting over some journal. No blood was spilled, but they looked ready to tear each other apart, nonetheless.

Sollux, meanwhile, had put his husktop next to a window and decided to watch their mundane little lives go by while he sat and wrote a few ~ath codes. Trollian was up behind his multiple other tabs.

Outside the two trolls who were furiously bickering had pulled out their strife weapons, one having bladekind, the other having hammerkind. Nothing of too much interest to anyone. What was of slight interest, Sollux noted, was that whenever blood spilled, either from one getting bludgeoned or the other getting stabbed, the blood color always seemed the same shade of greenish-teal.

A loud blip noise came from the computer, startling Sollux out of watching the two brawlers. "Thit." he mumbles out loud. It was arsenicCatnip. What ever could Nepeta want now? Please, not another roleplay.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

AC: :33 Or purrease tell me Equius hasn't told you yet!  
TA: told me what, exactly?  
TA: that dude doe2n't tell me much of anythiing.  
AC: :33 Oh, good. *ac pounces on ta and purrs*  
AC: :33 Trust me, you will know when he gets there.  
TA: when he get2 here?  
AC: :33 Yes, to your communal hive stem, silly.  
TA: what the FUCK?  
TA: he'2 comiing over to my hiive and he diidn't bother two tell me fiir2t?  
AC: :33 Oh dear.  
AC: :33 *ac gives a pitiful whine and tries to smile* You mean he didn't say anyfang?  
TA: not a 2iingle damn word at all.  
TA: ii've been codiing all niight and haven't 2lept at all.  
TA: but ii've had trolliian up the entiire tiime.  
TA: he ha2n't even been on.  
AC: :33 As a matter of furact, he was on three hours ago.  
TA: would you at lea2t miind giiviing me the 2liighte2t hiint a2 two why he ii2 comiing over here?  
AC: :33 Oh, um...  
AC: : Well one of the robots caught fire to his hive.  
AC: : Since he furigured you were the closest to him you would help.  
TA: ugh, 2o ba2iically you're telliing me "congradulatiion2, you have a roommate"  
AC: :33 Well, um... I guess.  
TA: fanta2tiic.  
TA: he'2 ju2t goiing two have two deal wiith the fact my hiive ii2 a total dii2a2ter.  
TA: on 2uch 2hort notiice he 2hould expect thiing2 liike that.  
TA: GOG DAMMIIT!  
AC: : Sollux are you alright?

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

AC: : Oh, fuck.  
AC: : Fiddlesticks.

Sollux leaned back in his chair and glanced around his respiteblock. It was a total trash bin. Wires were strewn everywhere, dried mind honey was caked on the floor and there were random stacks of unorganized cds everywhere. With a sigh he closed the husktop and started picking up the CDs and sorting them into two piles on his desk, ones with ~ath codes marked with a blue sticker, random games and information with a red sticker. He lazily scooted a few of the wires off to the side to clean up the mind honey on the floor when a loud sound rang through the room sounding like a loud angry bee buzzing. It was the doorbell. The noize sounded again, then stopped abruptly and was replaced with a crack. A muffled "Ooh..." sound came from the other side of the door. It was obviously Equius.

Sollux shuffled lazily to the door and opened it, not hesitating or stopping to say a simple hello he started ranting at Equius, "Break my gogdamn doorbell, will ya? You didn't even fucking tell me you were going two come over! Nepeta had two be the one two tell me anything you thtupid incompatent buffoon!"  
"I apologise for the breaking of your doorbell, lowblood. I-"  
"Yeah, what the fuck ever. Don't 'lowblood' me athole. Get in here."  
Sollux grabbed Equius by the horn and dragged him in, slamming the door behind him.  
"Sollux, I do not believe this is the proper behoovior to give to a guest. I am s-"  
"Okay, rule number one, thtop it with the hoofbetht punth. Rule two, I have a right two be pithed off at you or anyone for no reathon becauthe thith ith my gogdamn hive."  
"How many times to I have to tell you I am sorry for the inconvenience?"  
"You never did until jutht now."

Equius said nothing in reply. Both of them were now clearly frustrated beyond their wits. Sollux eyed him harshly through his thick dual-colored glasses and went back to cleaning the crusted mind honey off the floor.


End file.
